


Paradiso

by Alitheia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Absurd, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dreams, Fantasy, Mystery, Surreal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Paradiso berarti sebuah tempat atau pernyataan akan kebahagiaan yang besar,” ujar Akashi—sebelum ia melompat dari atap dan Midorima terlambat meraihnya. Di bawah mereka, kota yang hidup tidak terusik; tubuh Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah ditemukan.</p><p>Musim panas itu, Midorima berusaha menggapainya lagi lewat mimpi-mimpi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, saya balik lagi dengan multichapter lain yang masih mengusung tema absurditas. (´・ω・`) #bukan #pergisana Project dari lama (banget) yang akhirnya ketulis juga (sekalian merangin wb yang tak berkesudahan huhu), semoga aja sih selesai ya. (´・ω・`) Karakter yang kali ini kena sial jadi tokoh utama saya adalah Midorima—ohokkarenadiatidakpernahcukupmasouhok—dan sekadar catatan juga, ide dasar fanfik ini terinspirasi dari novelnya Jonathan Stroud, **_The Leap_**.
> 
> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini.  
> _
> 
> AU. Fantasy/mystery. Absurd (kayaknya ini beneran mesti dibikinin genre sendiri lol).  
>  Btw saya ini multishipper akut tak tertolong yang ga punya notp—saya ga bisa bilang ini romance juga sih tapi kalau sepanjang cerita kebeneran ada satu atau lebih notp Anda yang ke-hint, saya minta maaf sebelumnya karena nggak bakal nyantumin pairing. 'w' Selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati ya! /o/

Langkah kakinya terdengar bagai rentetan senapan mesin.

Midorima kesulitan melihat, namun ia tetap berlari sekuat tenaga, memukul-mukul beton di bawah sepatunya, berlomba dengan tabuhan jantungnya sendiri. Peneranganya hanya berasal dari ponsel, yang berpendar dalam cahaya putih suram, bergoyang-goyang karena gerak tubuhnya. Ia tidak peduli kalau paru-parunya mulai berteriak ataupun belokan yang ada membuatnya tersandung-sandung—Midorima mencengkeram pegangan, tungkainya melompati dua atau tiga anak tangga sekaligus. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan papan tanda di bagian depan yang mengumumkan bahwa bangunan itu seharusnya tidak boleh lagi dimasuki.

Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah dua hal: pertama, berapa lama lagi hingga ia bisa mencapai atap; kedua, Akashi Seijuurou.

Midorima Shintarou adalah pemuda yang dibesarkan oleh keluarga serta didikan yang baik-baik, perilakunya selalu terjaga dan mulutnya sopan—hampir dua puluh tahun hidupnya dan kata-kata paling kasar yang pernah keluar dari bibirnya sebelum ini hanyalah "sial" dan "tolol". Tapi malam itu, lain ceritanya; Midorima mengumpat, Midorima menyumpah, Midorima mengeluarkan semua kata tidak beradab yang diketahuinya dan memenuhi kekosongan di tangga darurat itu dengan gema sumpah serapah. Ia ingin mencari alasan untuk itu, tapi ia tidak punya. Midorima hanya benar-benar kesal, jengkel, kecewa, ngeri, khawatir, dan _marah_ —marah pada Akashi, dan terlebih, marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa Akashi selalu begitu gesit dan tidak bisa dipahami, kenapa Midorima selalu terlampau lamban untuknya, kenapa ia tidak bisa menangkap maksud-maksud yang ia implisitkan dengan lebih cepat, kenapa harus ada buku sial itu, kenapa ia terjebak di dunia yang seperti ini, kenapa, kenapa, _kenapa_.

Ada pintu di ujung tangga. Midorima setengah terlambat menyadarinya, namun refleksnya cukup baik untuk meraih kenop lalu memutarnya, meski pada akhirnya bahunya tetap menghantam papan itu, hingga engsel-engselnya yang telah berkarat berkertak mengerikan dan daun pintunya membanting membuka. Ia nyaris terjatuh ke lantai dengan wajah terlebih dahulu, tapi dengan segera meraih keseimbangannya kembali.

Nyeri mulai merasuki lengannya, tanpa mengacuhkan, mata hijaunya bergerak-gerak panik, mencari satu sosok, mencari satu sosok—

Akashi berdiri di sana, seperti sepotong bayangan yang digunting dari sebuah karton gelap dan ditempel di latar belakang kota yang penuh cahaya, dengan dua kaki telanjang setengah berjinjit di pinggiran atap, membelakanginya sembari merentangkan tangan; blazernya dikembangkan angin di sekitar tubuhnya, siluetnya mirip burung dengan sayap-sayap yang sakit.

" _AKASHI!_ "

Belum pernah Midorima berteriak sebegitu keras, tenggorokannya kering hingga ia merasa ada sesuatu di dalam sana yang akan putus dan berdarah. Pemuda yang namanya dipanggil itu memutar badannya sedikit lalu menoleh. Seharusnya Midorima tidak bisa melihat matanya di bawah langit malam dan jarak seperti itu, tapi entah bagaimana ia bisa. Wajah Akashi tampak benar-benar jelas, hingga ke ceruk kecil yang tercipta di sudut-sudut bibirnya, juga kantung mata di bawah kedua matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit. Di luar situasi mereka sekarang ini, ekspresi Akashi terlihat bahagia, sungguh-sungguh bahagia, seakan ia kembali menjadi anak kecil yang baru pertama kali dikenalkan pada bola basket.

Namun Midorima tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan caranya memandang, ia paham ada saat-saat tertentu ketika kedua mata sewarna rubi itu menatap lawan bicara yang tidak ada—seakan ia sedang melakukan konversasi dua arah dengan seseorang yang tidak terlihat (atau dirinya sendiri)—tapi di saat yang lain menjadi begitu tajam bagai mampu menembus setiap orang. Sekarang bukanlah saat-saat itu, sekarang cara memandangnya benar-benar berbeda; Akashi sedang menerawang sebuah dunia jauh yang tidak tergapai oleh Midorima.

"Jangan." Ujar Midorima. Suaranya sendiri terkesan asing dan berjarak, seakan-akan datangnya dari sebuah balon udara yang sedang melintasi angkasa di atas kepala mereka. Lidahnya kaku dan bibirnya terasa seperti tanah yang tandus, kering serta penuh retakan. Perlahan didekatinya pemuda itu. "Jangan, Akashi. Aku _mohon_."

Akashi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, gerakan itu membuatnya terlihat lebih rentan terhadap gravitasi dan seketika napas Midorima macet di dada. "Jangan apa?"

"Jangan pergi," ia berusaha menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan, tapi isi mulutnya habis sama sekali, "jangan pergi ke sana, jangan pergi ke Paradiso—atau tempat apa pun yang sedang berusaha kau tuju."

"Kenapa?"

Midorima berhenti. Kakinya terhambat oleh paku-paku yang tidak terlihat. _Kenapa?_ Ia dapati dirinya juga tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. _Tentu saja karena aku tidak mau kau mati, bodoh, jadi jangan melompat!_ Ingin dikeluarkannya kalimat itu, tapi rupanya mengatakannya tidak semudah yang disangka. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat, maka sering kali lebih memilih untuk diam, atau mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Tapi ini sama sekali bukan kondisi untuk melakukan itu, dan Midorima benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana harus bertindak.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan dunia ini dan semuanya begitu saja."

"Maksudmu, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja?"

_Telak._

Midorima mengatupkan bibirnya. Sekilas senyum tulus Akashi berubah jadi sedikit sarkastis seperti yang biasa ditampilkannya sehari-hari—lengkungan kecil yang miring di satu sisi—kemudian kembali mengembang saat ia mengulurkan tangannya padanya. "Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku, Midorima."

Matanya membulat di balik lensa kacamata, kali ini sedikit pun tak bisa bicara. Bagaimana kau harus merespon ajakan bunuh diri bersama dari seseorang yang secara harfiah tinggal selangkah saja menuju kematian? Midorima ingin mengatakan tidak dengan segala tenaga yang ia punya, tapi ia khawatir jawabannya hanya akan membuat Akashi melompat secara tiba-tiba.

Tanpa kata, menit-menit lewat seakan waktu hanyalah sebuah konsep statis. Di atap itu sendiri toh, tidak benar-benar hening, bermacam suara yang bisa ditangkap telinga Midorima—deru mesin kendaraan dan klakson dari jalanan, tawa seseorang yang terlalu keras, dan kelontang nyaring di suatu tempat di sisi kanan mereka—ada sebuah kota yang hidup di bawah sana. Meski begitu, segalanya terkesan jauh bagi Midorima, seakan ia sedang berada di dasar kolam renang, saat bunyi-bunyian menumpul dan pandangannya mengabur, lalu sebagai ganti air, ada kabut tipis yang melingkupi mereka dengan perasaan surealis—batas mimpi dan realitasnya melebur, seperti dalam buku sial yang gemar dibaca Akashi itu.

Kemudian pemuda yang berdiri di pinggiran atap itu berkata, dengan suaranya yang renyah serta nada yang begitu kasual, seakan mereka sedang berbasa-basi soal cuaca, atau sedang duduk-duduk di sebuah kafe dengan tumpukan tugas kuliah di meja, tersebar di antara cangkir-cangkir kopi dan sepiring camilan yang manis (tapi telah sampai dalam kesadaran Midorima bahwa sehabis ini, jika ia mengambil langkah yang salah, mereka mungkin tidak akan pernah pergi bersama ke mana pun atau minum apa pun lagi, karena hidup tidak sesederhana itu hingga memungkinkan dirinya untuk menelepon Akashi di akhirat dan menanyakan tentang cuaca di sana), "Midorima, kau tahu arti sebenarnya dari _paradiso_?"

Pertanyaan Akashi ditiup angin hingga berdesing ke telinganya—hanya sedikit lebih keras dari suara kehidupan di bawah sana—Midorima ingin menjawab, _Ya, aku tahu_ , karena ia memang tahu, puluhan kali ia telah mendengar hal yang sama dari Akashi. Ia sangat tahu dan ia sudah _muak_.

Lalu mendadak, intuisi membuat Midorima kembali bergerak dan mulai berlari. Selaput surealis itu terobek, ia kembali menjejak kenyataan. Seluruh suara kembali ke pendengarannya, warna kembali menajam di sekelilingnya. Bibirnya membentuk silabel pertama dari nama Akashi. Jantungnya kembali memacu, paru-parunya mengembang, menarik udara sejuk sehabis hujan dari malam musim semi. Nyala lampu dari gedung-gedung di sekitar mereka lewat dengan cepat, warna-warninya membentuk ekor seperti komet. Sekian detik yang singkat membunyikan gong kesadaran di bagian belakang kepalanya, yang memberitahu dengan persis apa tindakan Akashi selanjutnya—

"Artinya adalah"—diangkatnya satu kaki—"sebuah tempat atau pernyataan akan kebahagiaan yang besar."

—namun Midorima tetap saja terlambat, karena Akashi sudah melompat.

Di bawah mereka, kota yang hidup tidak terusik; tubuh Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah ditemukan.


	2. Danau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._
> 
> .
> 
> **..*.. = flashback**

**..*..**

“Ini kotak terakhir,” Midorima membungkuk di dekat pintu untuk meletakkan kardus cokelat di lantai kayu, “ternyata punyamu.”

“Ah?” kata Akashi. Dari tempat Midorima berdiri, sosoknya kelihatan hampir hanya sebagai siluet yang sedang memiringkan kepalanya. “Terima kasih sudah membawakannya, tapi sebenarnya kau hanya perlu memanggilku lho, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri.”

“Sopir mobil pengangkutnya terlihat ingin segera pulang, akan lebih cepat kalau aku langsung membawanya ke atas saja daripada repot-repot memintamu turun.” Ia menaikkan kacamata. “Jadi, apa saja yang kau lakukan sejak tadi, memasang tirai? Produktif sekali.”

Tawa Akashi keluar dalam dengusan pelan, tapi ia tidak mengelak, tidak juga berpindah tempat. Pemuda itu tetap bersandar di pertengahan bingkai jendela, sementara kacanya yang setengah terbuka mengembus tirai putih tipis di sisinya. Matahari sore berada tepat di belakang Akashi, membuatnya seakan memiliki halo berwarna oranye di sekeliling rambutnya yang berkilau merah. “Sebenarnya, ini bukan tiraiku. Sudah ada di sini sejak kita datang melihat-lihat waktu itu kok.”

“Sungguh? Itu aneh sih, kok mereka tidak mengangkatnya, ya.”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Suara kertas terdengar saat ia membalik halaman buku yang sedang dipegangnya. “Berarti aku tidak perlu membeli tirai lagi, kan?”

Di lantai apartemen mereka yang baru, di depan kaki mereka, tersebar dus-dus yang setengahnya baru dibuka, satu atau dua di antaranya memuat lusinan buku. Akashi selalu suka membaca. Midorima tahu karena pertama kali ia berkunjung ke rumahnya ketika masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, mereka mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan keluarga dan Akashi memberitahunya tentang bermacam buku yang disukainya. Midorima juga menyukai buku, dan itu membuat mereka semakin mudah untuk menjadi dekat. Sekarang ketika mereka telah memutuskan untuk berbagi apartemen, ia sama sekali tidak terkejut kalau Akashi juga membawa koleksi favoritnya.

Meskipun begitu, Midorima tahu hanya ada satu buku yang paling disukai Akashi—judulnya tidak pernah didengar orang dan penulisnya pun tidak diketahui— _Paradiso_. Sampulnya cokelat kaku, dengan judul berukir yang dibubuhi warna emas. Tebalnya enam ratus halaman dan mungkin cukup berat untuk memecahkan kaca jendela. Akashi bilang ia mendapatkan buku itu dari mendiang ibunya; cetakan yang dipegangnya sekarang adalah versi terjemahan Inggris dari aslinya yang berbahasa Italia. Midorima sendiri tidak pernah membacanya, tapi sahabatnya itu sering mengutip bagian-bagian favorit hingga mungkin sepertiga isinya sudah pernah ia dengar. Buku itu mengisahkan tentang seseorang yang masuk dan berpetualang ke sebuah dunia bernama Paradiso—sebuah kisah fantasi, dan menurutnya sama sekali tidak cocok dengan tipe bacaan Akashi yang lain. Di berbagai kesempatan, si pemuda berambut merah juga suka membicarakan konsep yang ada di buku, membuat Midorima berpikir kalau ia agak _terlalu_ terobsesi. Satu-satunya pembelaan Akashi hanyalah bahwa ia menemukan banyak hal menarik dalam buku itu, lebih dari sekadar fantasi untuk anak-anak. Midorima masih tidak paham.

“Midorima, kau tahu kan apa artinya Paradiso?”

“Bagaimana mungkin tidak?” sahutnya. “Kau sudah membicarakan soal itu ribuan kali.”

“ _Sebuah tempat atau pernyataan akan kebahagiaan yang besar,_ tidakkah menurutmu maknanya tanpa batas?”

“Jadi, apa inti ucapanmu kali ini?” Midorima menghela napas, enam tahun lebih mereka bersahabat, ia sudah melewati hal ini berkali-kali seperti sebuah rutinitas mingguan. Akashi tahu jelas kalau si pemuda berkacamata sudah bosan, tapi tetap terus saja menggunakan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan buku itu dalam perkataannya.

“Yah, aku hanya mau bilang, kalau aku juga ingin membuat tempat tinggal baru kita menjadi _paradiso_ ,” kata Akashi, “sebuah tempat yang kau dan aku bisa melewati hidup dengan gembira sampai empat tahun ke depan.” Ia menutup bukunya dengan debum pelan. “Jadi mulai hari ini pun, _yoroshiku_.”

Angin bertiup lagi, untuk sesaat Midorima tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab, karena rasanya agak konyol dan menggelikan kalau ia mendengar sesuatu yang seperti itu dari Akashi. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama sehingga ia tidak merasa mereka perlu saling berkata, “ _Mulai saat ini kita akan sering berurusan dengan satu sama lain, jadi mari punya hubungan yang baik._ ” Bahkan sewaktu masuk ke universitas yang sama, nyaris tidak butuh pernyataan apa pun bagi keduanya untuk mencari 2LDK[1]. Semuanya hanya terjadi begitu saja, baik Akashi ataupun dirinya sudah berekspektasi kalau mereka akan berbagi tempat tinggal.

Maka untuk detik-detik pertama, mereka hanya bertatapan. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena cahaya di belakang Akashi, tapi Midorima tahu kalau matanya yang semerah batu rubi itu sedang memandanginya. Akhirnya sembari membetulkan letak kacamata, ia keluarkan sepatah kata sebagai balasan,

“ _Yoroshiku_.”

* * *

Satu hal yang pertama kali disadari Midorima ketika terbangun adalah bahwa ia sedang tenggelam.

Hal kedua yang disadarinya adalah dingin, dan rasa dingin itu menjepit paru-parunya ketika menarik napas. Panik, tangannya menggapai dan merasakan angin; seketika dikerahkannya segala tenaga yang bisa ia kumpulkan untuk menarik dirinya sendiri ke posisi duduk. Kepalanya melewati batas permukaan, lalu ia terbatuk-batuk memuntahkan air yang sempat tertelan. Midorima merasa pening, jantungnya berdebar-debar karena keterkejutan serta kebingungan, sementara pandangannya berputar-putar sebelum akhirnya berhasil fokus.

Dari balik lensa kacamatanya yang buram karena air, Midorima bisa melihat kalau dirinya tenggelam hingga ke dada. Airnya jernih dan berkilau ketika memantulkan cahaya matahari siang. Ia menyapukan tangan ke wajah dan rambut, seluruhnya basah. Pemuda itu menatap sekeliling dan mendapati dirinya sedang terduduk di bagian pinggir yang dangkal dari sebuah danau.

Sembari menunggu denyut di pelipisnya meringan, Midorima perlahan bangkit ke posisi berdiri, benar-benar gagal membayangkan kalau sebelumnya ia berbaring di bawah air. _Bagaimana bisa?_ Mau dilihat dari mana pun, tetap saja mustahil. Pemuda itu membungkuk, menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut, berusaha mengatur paru-parunya yang masih kaget. Ketika sakit kepalanya sudah mereda dan ia tidak lagi merasa akan kehilangan keseimbangan, Midorima menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar.

Jauh di atas kepalanya, gumpalan awan putih tersebar di langit yang mirip kain biru pucat. Matanya turun, menyapu bentangan hutan kemerahan; pohon-pohonnya terus tumbuh hingga ke atas lembah yang melingkari danau. Midorima tidak begitu yakin, tapi sepertinya ia melihat pegunungan di kejauhan. Tempat itu seperti jenis lokasi yang bakal dibeli pengembang vila atau orang kebanyakan uang yang mungkin menginginkan tempat semitersembunyi untuk liburan, hanya saja sepinya lebih mirip pemakaman. Dipasangnya telinga, tapi sama sekali tidak terdengar bunyi-bunyian burung atau binatang lain yang ia harap akan ada. Udara sebenarnya cukup hangat, namun bajunya yang basah membuatnya agak kedinginan. Midorima sama sekali tidak tahu di mana dirinya berada atau bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke sana, apalagi percaya kalau ini benar-benar nyata dan bukan hanya bayangan atau mimpinya saja.

_Mimpi_ —ah, itu dia! Mungkin saja sekarang Midorima memang sedang bermimpi dan karenanya semua terasa janggal. Tapi hipotesis itu tidak sedikit pun menjelaskan apa-apa ataupun menenangkan hatinya—dan bukankah normalnya ia akan terbangun ketika tersadar sedang bermimpi?

Air beriak saat ia bergerak. Di awal, langkahnya terasa aneh, begitu ringan seakan-akan ia melayang, kemudian saat keluar dari danau, mendadak bumi yang dipijaknya menjadi lebih konkret dan ia merasakan berat dari sepatunya yang terisi air. Pelan, suara kerikil kelabu yang memagari danau berderak saat terinjak. Mimpi ataupun bukan, itu urusan belakangan, setidaknya Midorima harus segera menemukan penjelasan akan keadaannya sekarang. Ia tidak mau hanya berdiri saja di tempat itu, menjadi tiang jemuran untuk pakaiannya yang basah. Maka diputuskannya untuk berjalan ke arah hutan, keluar dari lembah. Mungkin ada pemukiman di balik sana, tempat ia bisa mencari perlindungan dan bertanya pada orang-orang.

Sesaat ia bahkan sempat geli sendiri, ketika menyadari responnya masih terlampau rasional untuk sesuatu yang sudah lumayan ia yakini hanyalah mimpi.Sembari berjalan, Midorima menghapus titik-titik air dari kacamatanya dengan jari. Awalnya ia tidak begitu peduli, tapi kemudian ia ingat kalau ada orang yang selalu lebih rewel soal kacamatanya dibanding dirinya sendiri. Orang itu adalah Akashi, yang gemar sekali memberitahu, “Midorima, kacamatamu kotor tuh”, “Midorima, lensa kacamatamu ada bercak jarinya”, “Midorima, kok kau bisa tahan sih—ada bulu mata rontok yang menempel di sudut kacamatamu” dan hal-hal semacam itu. Ia sering kali terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi hingga akhirnya Akashi menggapai sendiri kacamatanya dan mengambil lap yang selalu Midorima bawa, membersihkan lensa-lensa itu untuknya, lalu menempatkannya kembali ke batang hidungnya serta lap itu ke saku kemejanya.

Midorima merogoh saku jaket serta celana; lap itu tidak ada, tidak juga Akashi. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan, sesuatu yang kurang, sesuatu yang hilang; mungkin karena lap kacamatanya tidak ada, atau karena Akashi tidak bersamanya, sebab sekarang keadaan sekitarnya sedang aneh dan pengalaman tidak biasa apa pun yang pernah dimiliki Midorima selalu melibatkan Akashi.

Ia berhenti di tepian hutan, ragu-ragu. Akankah keputusannya benar? Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di dalam sana, ia bisa saja tersasar dan tidak bisa menemukan jalan ke mana-mana lalu mati kehausan—itu pun kalau tidak ada binatang buas yang menemukannya terlebih dahulu atau yang semacam itu. Tapi kemudian ia mendengus, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau sekarang ia memang benar-benar sedang bermimpi. Kalau Midorima bakal mati, ia pasti sudah mati tenggelam di danau tadi. Lagi pula kalau ia mati, seharusnya itu bisa membangunkannya, kan?

Sesaat, dipandanginya lagi danau itu. Midorima membayangkan dirinya sendiri duduk di tepiannya, melipat lengan dan berpikir akan situasi apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia hadapi sekarang. Sesaat juga ia tergoda untuk kembali ke sana dan melakukan itu, tapi logikanya berkata kalau ia juga tetap tidak akan menemukan jawaban apa pun hanya dengan berdiam sana.

Maka tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi ia memasuki hutan, dengan hati-hati memilih jalannya di antara pohon-pohon yang ternyata tidak tumbuh terlalu rapat. Tanah di bawah sepatunya berselimut dedaunan dan ranting, berkertak ketika ia lewat. Midorima melangkahi sesemakan, sesekali juga menendang batu-batu kecil. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melewati hutan atau menghabiskan waktunya di sekitar pepohonan taman kota, tapi entah bagaimana ada perasaan nostalgia yang merambatinya. Nyaris semua dedaunan yang ada di sana berwarna merah dan kuning, sementara daun-daun yang telah gugur ke tanah bernuansa oranye dan kecokelatan. Midorima tidak tahu apakah harusnya musim di mimpi mengikuti dunia nyata, tapi di seberang sana sekarang sedang awal musim panas, bukan gugur seperti yang ditemuinya sekarang.

Bagai tanpa akhir, di balik pohon hanya ada pohon-pohon lagi, dan di bagian terjauh yang bisa dicapai oleh matanya hanya ada warna kelabu samar. Di hutan itu ada kabut tipis, yang membuat udara jadi lebih dingin dan membatasi jarak pandangnya. Dihadapkan dengan lebih banyak keanehan, ia justru melangkah lebih cepat, hampir berlari, memutari tanah yang terlihat landai, melompati akar pohon yang mencuat dan berbonggol, merunduk untuk menghindari dahan pohon yang hampir bertemu dengan kepala.

Semakin jauh ia masuk, semakin suhunya mendingin. Midorima agak khawatir ketika mendapati napasnya mulai keluar dalam potongan uap putih. Baju yang dikenakannya adalah jaket lengan pendek yang ia rasa mungkin dikenakannya sebelum pergi tidur; air yang membasahinya membuatnya hampir menggigil. Tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti, tidak bisa juga berbalik lagi. Fokusnya hanyalah untuk menemukan jalan keluar, jalan keluar—

Kemudian suara tembakan terdengar.

* * *

Di sebelahnya, bagian batang pohon yang sejajar dengan kepala Midorima mendadak memiliki lubang.

Suara tembakan terdengar lagi, dua kali, dan hanya butuh sepersekian detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa gema yang muncul setelah itu berasal dari balik tulang iganya sendiri.

Refleks, Midorima menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri agar rata dengan tanah, melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan meski sebagian akal sehatnya yang tidak macet berkata kalau itu sama saja dengan tidak berguna. Dadanya terasa meledak-ledak, seluruh darahnya terasa dipompa ke telinga ketika mendengar letusan senjata. Sedikit pun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi atau apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, tapi ada sesuatu yang ia yakini; siapa pun yang menghasilkan suara itu, Midorima sama sekali tidak ingin menemuinya.

Keheningan menakutinya jauh dibandingkan sebelumnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa hutan itu benar-benar mati. Tidak ada suara burung-burung yang berterbangan saat mendengar keributan, tidak ada gemeresak daun akibat binatang-binatang yang berlari mencari perlindungan. Di tengah-tengah cekaman itu Midorima berusaha menajamkan pendengaran, berharap menemukan apa pun yang bisa dijadikannya petunjuk akan lokasi asal tembakan. Samar-samar di kejauhan, ia seperti bisa mendengar langkah kaki… tapi Midorima tidak begitu yakin, dan ia bisa saja salah mendengar karena sibuk dimakan oleh kepanikan—kemudian suara yang ia pikir didengarnya itu menghilang, dan tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ia merasa begitu sendirian.

Midorima menunggu lebih lama, mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk kabur menyelamatkan diri. Entah berapa menit yang telah lewat; ia masih sedikit gemetaran, tapi setidaknya berhasil berdiri di atas kedua kaki. Masih tetap dengan punggung yang membungkuk, ia bergerak menjauh, memacu langkah, menembus sesemakan. Mimpi ataupun fantasi ia sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi; yang jelas perasaan ngerinya sungguhan, dan ia tidak punya secuil pun keinginan untuk mencicipi peluru meski itu mungkin hanya bohong-bohongan.

Pemuda itu berdecak; ranting-ranting tetap saja berisik saat terpijak tak peduli seberapa pelan pun ia berusaha bergerak. Beberapa kali juga lengannya tergores, dan ada noda tidak menyenangkan di lensa kacamatanya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia hanya perlu lari, lari, _lari_ —dan di balik belokan yang tercipta dari pohon serta semak-semak, ia mengerem mendadak.

_Mereka berdua_ sama-sama menarik napas terkejut; jantung Midorima serasa melesak ke lutut.

Di hadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda dengan ekspresi kaget bodoh menempel di wajahnya. Matanya membelalak lebar dan mulutnya setengah terbuka, tapi tubuhnya sigap dan ia berdiri di kuda-kuda. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Midorima, melainkan benda yang dipegangnya dengan kedua tangan: sebuah senapan berburu.

Sekarang ia tahu dari mana asal suara tembakan tadi.

Belum sempat ia mengatakan atau membuat pergerakan apa pun, pemuda itu sudah berbicara lebih dulu, “Ya Tuhan, kau menakutiku, kukira kau tadi beruang atau yang semacamnya. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?” Satu tangannya menggaruk bagian belakang kepala, sementara bibirnya membentuk senyum yang terlihat lega sekaligus meminta maaf.

Midorima tidak menjawab, ia sendiri masih memulihkan diri dari keterkejutannya, sementara apa pun yang diucapkan pemuda itu saling berlomba dengan suara jantungnya sendiri. Kakinya terasa lemas, tapi pada saat yang bersamaan juga ingin bersiap kabur. Kalau mengikuti logikanya, sebenarnya ia lebih suka tidak berurusan dengan seseorang yang membawa-bawa senjata api, terutama kalau seseorang itu berusaha _menembaknya_.

Tapi lalu masuk pemahaman lain ke dalam kepalanya, kalau sebelumnya ia sendirian dan keheranan, sekarang ia menemukan seseorang— _seseorang_! Bayangkan itu! Midorima sedikit lega meski masih waspada, tadinya ia kesulitan memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika ia tidak bertemu dengan siapa pun.

Pemuda itu sekepala lebih pendek darinya, dengan rambut sehitam gagak dengan potongan yang terbelah di tengah kening. Ujung-ujung poninya menyentuh sisi mata, sementara matanya sendiri seperti manik-manik kelabu. Ia mengenakan rompi cokelat di atas kemeja putih berbahan kasar yang lengannya digulung hingga siku, serta celana yang bagian bawahnya menghilang ke dalam sepasang sepatu bot. Gerak tubuhnya berusaha terlihat santai, namun Midorima sadar kalau ia juga sedang bersiaga, sementara tatapannya yang tajam memberikan kesan kalau ia mengamati banyak hal sekaligus. Ia menunggu tapi Midorima tidak kunjung menjawab, maka pemuda itu kembali berujar, "Kau tampaknya tersesat, Kawan." Kalimatnya tidak diucapkan dengan nada yang mengejek, malah hampir seperti penuh simpati dan Midorima berpikir apakah ia memang terlihat seputus asa itu, hingga orang yang baru melihatnya saja langsung tahu dirinya sedang kehilangan arah. "Kalau memang iya, aku bisa membantumu. Namaku Takao Kazunari."

Secara naluriah, Midorima memang orang yang penuh curiga. Dipandanginya lagi pemuda Takao itu dari atas hingga ke bawah, berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang dapat dijadikannya petunjuk apakah harus benar-benar lari atau tidak. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur sementara, sampai tahu persis apa yang harus dilakukannya. Membenarkan posisi kacamata, Midorima mengakui, “Sepertinya ya, aku memang tersesat.”

Ia sesungguhnya ragu-ragu, tapi kemudian Takao mengulurkan tangan—dan ia tidak pernah bisa menolak jabat tangan dari orang lain. “Midorima,” ia memberitahu namanya, “Midorima Shintarou.”

* * *

"Tidak banyak binatang yang bisa berdiri di kedua kaki dan mencapai setinggi ini, oke?" Tangan Takao yang berlapis sarung tangan kulit naik melewati kepalanya, membuatnya setara dengan kening Midorima untuk memberi gambaran. "Dan tidak banyak juga orang yang berburu di sana selain aku, terlebih kabut tadi membuat Midorima kelihatan lebih besar dari ukuran sebenarnya. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku panik." Ia tertawa. Midorima sama sekali tidak melihat letak lucunya. Harusnya ia yang sebegitu panik— _bukan_ Takao lho yang tiba-tiba dijadikan sasaran tembak padahal tidak melakukan apa-apa. Begitu sadar akan ekspresi wajah Midorima, Takao jadi semakin terlihat merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf lagi, hingga Midorima berkata kalau ia perlu berhenti karena dirinya baik-baik saja.

Takao membuka percakapan dengan bercerita. Pagi itu ia pergi berburu, tapi mendadak ada kabut dan sebenarnya ia sendiri juga sedang agak tersasar. Lalu ia melihat sosok Midorima dan mengira kalau pemuda itu adalah beruang, dan di sinilah mereka berakhir. Si pemuda berkacamata menahan dirinya sendiri dari bertanya hewan macam apa yang diburunya di tempat yang mirip hutan mati itu; ia juga tidak bertanya apakah Takao memang membiasakan dirinya untuk menembaki sosok apa pun yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya sendiri. Namun kemudian pembicaraan beralih ke Midorima serta asalnya, dan setelah menimbang-nimbang jawaban, akhirnya ia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Ia memang suka mengatakan hal yang berkebalikan dengan isi hatinya, tapi Midorima tetap bukanlah tipe pembohong yang sanggup mengarang cerita bebas. Pemuda itu sadar kalau ia sendiri masih belum bisa menerima fakta konyol bahwa dirinya mendadak muncul di sana, jadi ia pun tidak akan menyalahkan Takao kalau menganggapnya omong kosong.

"Jadi… kau terbangun di danau itu?" Takao memastikan. "Pantas saja kau basah begitu."

"Seperti itulah," ia berkata tanpa melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya, sadar persis kalau ceritanya tidak kedengaran masuk akal.

Takao tertawa pelan, suaranya unik dan ia punya cara tertawa yang mudah diingat; kekehannya bergulir pelan seperti nada-nada yang merdu. Jenis tertawa yang disukai Midorima dan tidak akan bosan ia dengarkan berkali-kali, meski sampai mati pun tidak akan pernah ia akui. Pemuda itu menyandarkan senapan ke bahunya. "Yah, katanya orang-orang memang 'muncul' dari danau itu," ia berkata, "bahkan kudengar, yang terakhir datang beberapa waktu lalu dari tempat yang sama, tapi aku tidak melihatnya langsung sih."

"'Orang-orang'?"

"Iya, _orang-orang_ , kau bukan orang pertama yang tahu-tahu saja muncul kok, jadi aku tidak begitu kaget," ia mengibaskan tangan, terlihat terhibur dengan raut kebingungan Midorima. Pada titik itu pohon-pohon menjadi lebih jarang dan jalanannya semakin melandai, Midorima pikir mereka mungkin sedang menuruni lembah, lalu kedunya berbelok ke jalan setapak kecil, yang terpisah dari sekitarnya karena rumput-rumputnya lebih tipis dan tampak sering diinjak. Takao terus-terusan melihat ke arah langit, sekaan-akan ia takut hujan akan tiba-tiba turun atau karena ada suatu pikiran yang mengganggunya.

Pertama ia muncul tanpa penjelasan di danau, kemudian diberitahu kalau dirinya bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang bernasib sama. Midorima mengerutkan alis, bahkan absurd pun juga ada batasannya, dan yang ini sih, jelas sudah berada di luar jangkauan akal sehatnya. Mimpi, pasti mimpi, satu-satunya tempat hal seaneh ini bisa terjadi hanyalah di dalam mimpi.

"Boleh aku bertanya," mulai Midorima, "ini sebenarnya di mana?"

"Oh, kau tidak tahu?" Pemuda yang berjalan di sebelahnya seketika menoleh. "Kukira kau sudah tahu, karena orang-orang yang kubicarakan itu selalu tahu mereka ada di mana dan apa yang mereka cari."

"Aku tidak," sanggahnya, "aku juga tidak tahu apa yang aku cari."

"Kalau begitu kau pasti mencari kebahagiaan," Takao mengeluarkan tawa itu lagi, tawa yang mengingatkan Midorima pada seseorang, "karena kau berada di Paradiso."

 

[1] Apartemen dengan dua kamar tidur, L ( _living room)_ , D ( _dining room_ ) dan K ( _kitchen_ ).


	3. Tebing Biru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._
> 
> .
> 
> **..*.. = flashback**

**..*..**

Midorima menggeser pintu dan melongokkan setengah badannya ke ruang tengah, ia pikir suara yang tadi didengarnya memang terlalu keras jika datangnya dari pintu depan, dan rupanya itu memang Akashi yang sedang memukulkan palunya ke paku di tembok. Dekat kakinya, sebuah pigura disandarkan ke dinding.

"Kau mau menggantung lukisan?" Ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah jelas. Akashi hanya menoleh sekilas, matanya pun berkata, _Midorima, kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah jelas_.

"Maksudku," sekarang ia telah keluar sepenuhnya dari kamar, "paku dihitung kerusakan, kan? Akashi, tuan tanahnya bakal meminta kita untuk membayar ganti perbaikan saat kita pindah dari sini."

"Ya sudah, potong saja dari uang depositku nanti."

"Bukan itu," ia menukas, "kau bakal membayar pelapis seluruh dinding itu hanya karena satu lubang kecil dari paku."

"Tapi aku tidak akan melewatkan empat tahunku di sini makan sambil memandangi dinding yang kosong," Akashi memberikan satu ketukan keras terakhir, "lagi pula, kau agak terlambat." Ia meraih pigura itu dan membaliknya hingga bagian belakang yang memiliki kait menghadap ke dinding. "Santailah sedikit, itu cuma pelapis dinding."

"Dan hanya karena satu paku kecil." Midorima mengembuskan napas, paham betul kalau Akashi sebenarnya tetap akan melakukan apa yang ia suka. Ia melangkah mendekat dan membantunya meluruskan lukisan itu. Bingkainya sederhana, dari kayu yang dicat hitam halus dan polos tanpa ukiran. Gambarnya sendiri adalah pemandangan sebuah hutan di musim gugur. Setiap detail dari daun-daunnya yang kemerahan terefleksi di danau kecil yang berlaku seperti cermin. Namun angkasanya begitu biru dan cerah, seakan-akan pelukisnya menggambar langit di musim yang salah.

"Ini sebetulnya lukisan apa?"

Mata teman seapartemennya sekarang berkata, _Midorima kenapa terus-terusan menanyakan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah jelas, sih?_ Tapi dijawabnya juga, "Hutan?"

Midorima meliriknya, sebelum menaikkan kacamatanya dan kembali memandangi lukisan itu. "Iya sih, memang hutan. Kenapa hutan?"

"Karena kupikir itu terlihat indah jadi aku ingin memajangnya…?"

Midorima kini menatap Akashi dengan mata menyipit. Mereka saling memandang; Akashi mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya. Kemudian ia tertawa, pelan dengan suara yang bergulir seperti sebuah melodi. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku pikir lukisan itu mirip dengan deskripsi suatu tempat yang ada di Paradiso—"

" _Ha_."

"—tapi indah, kan?" Akashi mengibaskan tangan dan memungut paku-pakunya yang tersisa. "Sengaja kuletakkan di sini supaya mudah dilihat kalau sedang makan. Coba kau perhatikan dulu, siapa tahu jadi terinspirasi untuk tersenyum."

"Kau tersesat di dunia khayalan itu terlalu jauh, Akashi."

"Kalau begitu," ia menggeser pintu lemari dan menyimpan peralatannya di sana, "kenapa kita tidak sama-sama tersesat saja?"

* * *

"Kalau begitu kau pasti mencari kebahagiaan," Takao mengeluarkan tawa itu lagi, tawa yang mengingatkan Midorima pada seseorang, "karena kau berada di Paradiso."

"Paradiso?"

 _—_ _Kotak-kotak yang tersebar di lantai, siluet yang berdiri di antara tirai transparan, buku-buku yang ditata ke rak, lampu ruang tengah yang dinyalakan jam tiga pagi, halaman-halaman yang terbuka._

 _"_ _Senyum sedikit," kata Akashi sambil meletakkan piring berisi sarapan, "berbahagialah, seperti orang-orang di Paradiso."_

_Midorima menunduk, memandangi kota yang tak pernah berhenti bergerak dan lampu-lampu yang menjadi pengganti kelip bintang. Di sebelahnya, Akashi bersandar di pagar balkon sembari bernarasi, "Ada deretan tebing di negeri itu, salah satu yang masih tersisa dan berdiri lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya adalah Tebing Biru. Nero melompat dari sana karena terpojok, tapi dia tidak benar-benar jatuh, Giallo mengembangkan sayap-sayap dan menyelamatkannya."_

_Pesan tertulis di meja, sepatunya menginjak jalanan yang basah sisa gerimis, tersengal, nada dering telepon yang tidak pernah dijawab, menembus angin malam bulan April, tersandung di tangga, tiba di atap, Akashi menengok._ " _Midorima, kau tahu arti sebenarnya dari_ paradiso _?" Pertanyaan itu ditiup angin hingga berdesing ke telinganya. "Sebuah tempat atau pernyataan akan kebahagiaan yang besar."_

 _Midorima berteriak_ _; Akashi melompat._

 _Akashi Seijuurou sudah mati, Akashi Seijuurou sudah mati, Akashi Seijuurou_ _—_

_(Belum mati, tubuhnya tidak pernah ditemukan, ia hanya menghilang, jauh-jauh ke Paradiso untuk mencari kebahagiaan.)_

"— _oi_ , oi!" Takao menepuk pundaknya. Refleks Midorima mengambil selangkah mundur. Pemuda itu menarik kembali tangannya. "Maaf, tapi mukamu kenapa mendadak jadi mirip mayat hidup begitu, sih." Ia tertawa, agak canggung kali ini, dan Midorima pikir ia memang mengenali cara tawa yang mirip seperti itu—Akashi tertawa _seperti itu_.

"Kau bilang ini di mana?" Napasnya pendek-pendek, Midorima ingat sekarang, ia sadar apa yang tadi sempat ia lewatkan—Akashi melompat dari atap gedung beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi tubuhnya tidak pernah ditemukan.

"Eh? Paradiso?" Takao malah bertanya balik. "Ada yang aneh dengan itu?"

"Apa aku sudah mati atau yang semacam itu?"

" _Eh?_ " Ekspresi Takao benar-benar bingung, cengirannya menggantung kaku di wajahnya, sementara mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Midorima menyiapkan dirinya untuk jawaban apa pun yang akan diterimanya. Tidak mungkin ia bisa berada di Paradiso kalau bukan karena mati atau sedang bermimpi, tapi ia pikir seharusnya kalau memang bermimpi, ia sudah terbangun sejak tadi. Jadi alternatif lain hanyalah mati—atau mungkin entah bagaimana ia jatuh koma dan sedang bermimpi di ambang sekarat, intinya, sesuatu yang semacam itu.

Lalu tawa Takao meledak.

Jenis tertawa yang sama sekali tidak beradab, hingga titik-titik air matanya berkumpul, dan ia tergelak-gelak sembari memegangi perut dan memukul lutut. _Bukan Akashi_ , Midorima cemberut, sama sekali bukan, karena Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah tertawa seperti itu. Ia mungkin salah di awal ketika mengira mereka memiliki kemiripan. Ketika berhasil menenangkan napasnya yang sempat tersendat-sendat, Takao menegakkan tubuhnya, masih dengan air muka geli setengah mati, dan tanpa ragu-ragu memukul pundak Midorima. "Astaga," kalimatnya terpotong tawa singkat lagi, "yang itu datangnya dari mana? Mungkin kau terlalu lama membenamkan kepala di air danau, Shin-chan?"

Midorima langsung menyahut tajam, " _Shin-chan_?"

"Iya, kupanggil begitu ya, lebih singkat dan akrab," pemuda itu menarik lengan bajunya sedikit sebagai tanda bagi mereka untuk meneruskan perjalanan, "karena kurasa kita akan jadi teman yang _sangaaat_ baik."

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, mengutuk nasibnya karena harus bertemu dengan orang yang sok dekat semacam ini—yang jadi membuatnya berpikir, kalau ia bahkan tidak ingat apa benda keberuntungannya hari itu. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Karena kau," jari Takao menunjuknya, "jelas sekali kebingungan dan tidak tahu apa-apa soal Paradiso, sedangkan aku adalah orang pertama yang kau temui, jadi taruhan terbaikmu adalah untuk mengikutiku—setidaknya untuk sementara." Itu memang benar, tapi Midorima tidak suka mengiyakan, jadi ia memilih diam.

"Percayalah," katanya, "tidak ada tempat lain yang kau akan merasa lebih hidup dibandingkan di Paradiso." Lalu tanpa diminta, Takao menjelaskan padanya hal-hal yang dianggapnya perlu diketahui. Ia berbicara cepat, dengan gerak tangan yang ekspresif serta wajah yang berubah-ubah. Ceritanya seperti kereta yang gerbongnya tidak pernah habis, tapi ia tahu bagaimana membuatnya berurut sehingga Midorima tidak kehilangan informasi. Yang pertama ia tangkap adalah, hutan itu bernama Autunno—di musim apa pun, daun dari pohon-pohon yang ada di sana selalu kemerahan dan gugur. Kedua, desa terdekat dari sana bernama sama, dan di situlah tempat Takao tinggal. Ia tambah bersemangat ketika menceritakan tentang desanya, dan sempat menyebutkan beberapa nama orang yang ada di sana meski satu pun tidak dikenal Midorima.

Mereka kini berada di padang hijau dengan jalan setapak yang sudah berubah menjadi jalan besar berbatu. Menengok ke belakang, pemandangan akan hutan yang tumbuh menutupi lembah terlihat agak familier, bahkan Takao sendiri pun terasa seperti seseorang yang pernah dilihatnya meski ia tidak ingat kapan dan bagaimana. Midorima kemudian bertanya lebih banyak tentang Paradiso dan Takao dengan gembira memberitahunya.

Negeri itu dikepalai oleh seseorang raja yang dipanggil Nero. Mereka mengadakan sebuah festival musim panas besar setiap tahun untuk memperingati kemenangan sang raja atas D'Oro. Festival itu sendiri diadakan sebagai bentuk suka cita, tapi acara utama yang paling ditunggu-tunggu sebenarnya adalah Gran Ballo—sebuah pesta dansa megah yang diadakan di puncak festival. Sebagian besar informasi itu sudah pernah didengarnya dari Akashi, tapi meskipun ia juga tahu soal festival musim panas, Midorima tidak ingat sahabatnya pernah menyebutkan apa pun soal pesta dansa.

"Biarpun sudah dikalahkan, bukan berarti D'Oro musnah," kata Takao diikuti jeda sejenak, mungkin supaya terkesan dramatis, "dia selalu kembali, setiap tahun, di puncak musim panas itu, berusaha menyebarkan kesengsaraan dan mengambil alih kuasa Paradiso. Karena itulah kita berdansa, karena itulah kita berbahagia," ia mengambil langkah-langkah lebar setengah melompat seperti penari balet, "keriangan yang kita ciptakan akan menghentikan D'Oro!"

Midorima tidak terkesan. "Jadi, Gran Ballo itu semacam ritual?"

"Oh, bukan sekadar ritual," Takao menunggu Midorima mensejajarkan langkah dengannya sebelum kembali berjalan, "ini sesuatu yang lebih penuh makna," ia merentangkan kedua lengannya, "dan _magis_."

"… baiklah."

"Oh, kau mungkin sekarang tidak tertarik, Shin-chan, tapi tunggu hingga kau tiba di sana sendiri." Takao tertawa lagi, kali ini kembali seperti melodi yang enak didengar. "Ini adalah festival yang paling meriah, mewah dan menyenangkan! Alunan musik bakal menuntunmu dan keriangan menelanmu, Shin-chan pasti akan melupakan semua kehidupan yang pernah kau jalani dan yang ada di benakmu saat itu hanyalah bersenang-senang, tertawa dan berdansa!"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah bilang kalau aku berminat pergi ke sana."

"Tapi, kenapa tidak?" Takao memandanginya dengan dua mata yang melebar. "Seluruh negeri mau pergi ke sana, semua orang yang datang ke Paradiso juga mau pergi ke sana! Apa lagi tujuanmu berkunjung kalau bukan untuk berpartisipasi di festival itu?"

Ia terdiam. Kalau dibilang semua orang yang datang ke Paradiso mau datang ke festival, apakah itu berarti Akashi juga? Pemuda berambut merah itu pasti ada di suatu tempat di negeri ini, bukan? Midorima yakin karena ia tidak pernah lelah membicarakan tentang Paradiso dan betapa ia berharap bisa pergi ke sana. Ia berkata begitu sering, ia pun berkata begitu di pesan terakhirnya. Kalau hal segila Midorima bisa tiba-tiba muncul di Paradiso saja bisa terjadi, ia percaya kalau Akashi juga bisa sampai di tempat yang sama. (Meski jauh di dalam hatinya, tetap ada keraguan yang membuatnya merasa kalau ia sedang bermimpi, dan Paradiso tempatnya berada sekarang ini hanyalah manifestasi dari kesedihan dan frustrasinya akibat kehilangan.)

Pada saat itu Midorima mulai merasakan panas; pakaiannya mejadi lembap. Matahari sekarang berada di atas kepala mereka, dan ketika ia mendongak lalu melihat betapa biru serta bersihnya langit, ia berpikir, _Ini memang langit musim panas_. Mereka mendaki bukit kecil dan berhenti di puncak. Di hadapan keduanya, jalanannya benar-benar landai. Di ujung jalan itu, ada tembok batu rendah yang melingkari desa, terlihat lebih sebagai penanda batas daripada perlindungan. Midorima bisa melihat atap kecokelatan rumah-rumah, lusinan ladang, dan sungai yang membelah jalan. Ia menangkap kilasan kepala manusia yang lalu-lalang, lalu topi jerami penggembala beserta domba-dombanya. Samar-samar, terdengar suara kuda meringkik di kejauhan dan seseorang yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ini desamu?"

Takao tersenyum lembut lalu menoleh ke arahnya. "Ya. Indah, kan?"

Midorima jarang melihat desa, di Jepang sesuatu yang masuk klasifikasi itu sudah sulit ditemukan dan ia pun bukan orang yang banyak bepergian. Namun harus diakuinya memang ada aura berbeda yang dipancarkan Autunno dengan Tokyo. Sesibuk apa pun desa itu, tidak akan pernah bisa bersaing dengan padat dan dinamisnya kota besar. Baginya desa itu tetap terlihat tenang, akrab, dan entah bagaimana terasa seperti tempat yang bisa disebut rumah. Ia tentu saja tidak mengungkapkan itu, atapun merespon dengan apa pun selain menaikkan kacamatanya, tapi Takao tidak tampak keberatan.

"Puas melihat-lihat?"

"Kurasa aku cukup melihat apa yang harus aku lihat."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana!"

"Tunggu—"

Mengabaikan protes, Takao menarik tangannya dan membawa mereka berdua menuruni bukit dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan. Angin menerpanya keras dari depan, masuk lewat sela-sela kacamatanya dan membuat matanya berair serta kemasukan debu, tapi Midorima tidak punya waktu untuk membersihkannya, sementara tangannya mencengkeram balik tangan Takao. Pemuda itu tertawa lepas, lagi-lagi memperdengarkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti lantunan merdu.

Mereka terus turun, tubuhnya berubah ringan. Pemandangan di sekitarnya mengabur, seperti film lama yang diputar terlalu cepat, semua kehilangan warna dan ia punya perasaan bahwa eksistensinya menipis. Tubuhnya seperti layangan yang ditiup angin, lalu seperti sebongkah batu yang ditendang jatuh ke jurang.

Perlahan mata Midorima menutup, kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

Ketika membuka mata, yang Midorima lihat adalah warna krem langit-langit kamarnya. Sesaat ia disorientasi, kemudian tersadar kalau ia terbangun di atas kasur, dalam apartemennya di Tokyo. Tangannya menyapu meja samping tempat tidur, mencari-cari ponsel dan membawanya ke wajah.

Hari Minggu, jam 9 pagi.

Tidak ada Paradiso. Midorima hanya bermimpi.

Ia bangkit dan beranjak ke kamar mandi, memandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin. Lingkaran hitam menggantung di bawah matanya, sementara helaian rambut hijau acak-acakan membingkai wajahnya yang lelah. Ketika hendak mengambil sikat gigi, tangannya menyenggol sikat gigi lain yang juga diletakkan di tempat yang sama. Midorima membuka keran dan membasuh wajahnya, lalu berkumur. Tiga bulan Akashi sudah menghilang, tapi tidak pernah sekali pun terlintas di pikirannya untuk membereskan barang-barang pemuda itu, menyentuhnya saja tidak.

Beberapa kali, pihak berwajib datang dan menanyainya akan keberadaan Akashi Seijuurou. Ia tidak bisa membantu mereka banyak, dan satu-satunya petunjuk yang bisa ia berikan pada mereka hanyalah pesan tertulis Akashi yang ditinggalkannya di malam ia menghilang. Midorima bisa membantu mereka hingga menunjukkan bangunan yang menurutnya Akashi tuju, dan sepasang sepatu serta dompet berisi identitasnya ditemukan di atap. Normalnya memang pemuda itu dicurigai bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atas, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan tubuhnya di mana pun, bahkan tidak setelah menggeledah gedung kosong itu. Yang tidak disebutkan oleh Midorima adalah bahwa ia sebenarnya melihat Akashi melompat lalu menghilang. Berkali-kali ia tergoda untuk memberitahu mereka kalau Akashi pasti pergi ke suatu tempat bernama Paradiso, tapi akal sehatnya masih lebih menang dan ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Sekali, utusan dari keluarga Akashi datang berkunjung, mereka meyewa detektif swasta untuk menyelidiki hilangnya si tuan muda. Midorima tidak ingat berapa kali ia memberi kesaksian, berapa kali ia menjelaskan soal obsesi Akashi pada buku tentang Paradiso ketika ditanya apa ada yang aneh dengannya akhir-akhir ini, bahkan sudah tidak ingat ke mana ia memberikan buku itu, pada detektif dari polisi atau swasta. Ia tahu mereka juga sempat mencurigainya, tapi tidak pernah punya cukup bukti untuk menyeretnya. Midorima juga paham bahwa ia tidak perlu menambah runyam masalah yang ada dengan mengatakan yang selengkapnya tentang apa yang terjadi malam itu. Meski yakin dirinya tidak berhalusinasi, ia tetap tidak mau mengambil risiko dikirim ke psikiater untuk terapi.

Ia meludahkan pasta gigi. Mungkin karena ia menyimpan dan menekannya sendiri, tahu-tahu saja semuanya—stres, frustrasi, ketakutan, amarah, pengetahuan akan kejadian sebenarnya—mendesak keluar dan tutup emosinya meledak, kemudian terbawa ke mimpi yang dialaminya semalam. Midorima membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi, kemudian mengelap kacamatanya, sadar dengan agak ngeri bahwa mimpinya akan Paradiso masih sangat jelas dan mudah diingat, seakan-akan itu adalah sebuah memori dan bukan sekadar bunga tidur.

Pemuda itu memindai dapur untuk mencari sarapan, membuka kulkas untuk memeriksa bahan makanan, tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. Sejak Akashi tidak ada di sana, Midorima tidak pernah makan makanan yang layak kecuali ia membeli di luar. Ia tidak bisa memasak dan memang merasa tidak perlu belajar melakukannya karena selalu ada Akashi di sana.

_Tapi tidak lagi, karena Akashi Seijuurou sudah mati, Akashi Seijuurou sudah mati, Akashi Sei—_

"Belum mati," Midorima bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, " _belum mati_ , beritahu aku kalau kau belum mati, Akashi."

Ia mendekati _kotatsu_[1] yang diletakkan di ruang duduk. Terakhir kali Akashi berada di sana, _futon_[2] masih terpasang meski mereka sudah tidak menyalakan pemanasnya lagi. Midorima melepas _futon_ -nya ketika memasuki musim panas, tapi sekarang ia malah jadi merasa ada yang kurang dan meja itu terkesan begitu kosong. Ada laptopnya di sana, dan ia menyadari lampunya berkedip ketika hendak membuka layar. Rupanya Midorima meninggalkannya dalam mode tidur dan lupa mematikannya. Ia mengetikkan sandi dengan cepat, berpikir kalau sebelumya ia mungkin sedang mengerjakan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Layarnya menyala di pemutar musik, dan dengan otomatis ia menyetelnya tanpa membaca terlebih dahulu apa yang sedang dimainkan.

Midorima terdiam ketika melodi Greensleeves mengalun, lagu yang terus-terusan didengarnya bersama Akashi.

* * *

  **..*..**

"Greensleeves," kata Midorima ketika mendengar melodi yang diputar, "lagi?"

Akashi meliriknya, tapi tidak menghentikan jarinya yang sedang menari di papan ketik. "Apa ini mengganggumu?"

"Tidak." Mereka sama-sama diam untuk beberapa saat, menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Tapi sebenarnya konsentrasi Midorima sudah buyar, mungkin karena lagunya, mungkin karena ia sudah bosan dengan laporannya. Ia berusaha memerhatikan uap tipis yang mengepul dari cokelat panas mereka untuk beberapa saat, tapi itu pun tidak berhasil menahannya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan lain. "Kenapa harus versi ini, sih?"

Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Kau masih mempermalasahkan soal lagunya? Akan kumatikan kalau kau terganggu."

"Bukan, bukan soal itu." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus selalu memainkan Greensleeves versi yang ini."

"Karena aku paling suka yang versi piano?"

"Kenapa harus versi piano yang _kumainkan_."

Menjelang akhir tahun ketiga mereka di SMA, keduanya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar dibandingkan dengan bermain basket, namun sesekali mereka masih menyempatkan untuk latihan sejenak di ruang musik dan melepaskan penat. Suatu sore Akashi memintanya memainkan satu lagu pendek, dan Midorima memainkan interpretasinya untuk Greensleeves karena mereka sama-sama menyukai lagu itu. Yang ia tidak sadari hingga akhir permainan adalah bahwa Akashi merekamnya dari awal, dan selalu mengulang-ulang rekaman itu di setiap kesempatan yang ia punya.

"Karena buatku ini interpretasi yang terbaik?" Ia menaikkan volume musiknya hanya supaya bisa melihat ekspresi jengkel di wajah Midorima. Pemuda berkacamata itu sebenarnya tersanjung, sekaligus malu.

"Ada sesuatu yang cukup membuatku penasaran," ujar Midorima.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukai lagu ini?"

Pada saat itu baru Akashi beralih dari layarnya. Ia menumpukan sikunya ke meja dan bertopang dagu, menatap Midorima. "Nah, ini akan jadi sebuah kisah yang panjang, Midorima-kun."

"Astaga." Mereka tidak pernah memanggil nama satu sama lain dengan sufiks lagi, dan Midorima hanya menganggapnya menggelikan sekarang. Tapi terkadang mereka menggunakannya dengan maksud bercanda, meski lebih sering dilakukan oleh Akashi karena Midorima hampir tidak membuat guyonan sama sekali. (Orang-orang bilang ia tidak punya rasa humor, tapi Midorima jauh lebih suka tidak punya rasa humor dibanding memiliki selera humor yang separah Akashi.)

"Kau tahu kan kalau asal-usul Greensleeves?"

"Yang tidak pernah jelas itu?"

"Tepat." Kata Akashi. "Banyak yang percaya kalau Greensleeves dibuat oleh Henry VIII untuk Anne Boleyn, tapi gaya komposisinya didasari dari gaya komposisi asal Italia—yang tidak sampai ke Inggris hingga setelah kematian Henry."

"Jadi kau suka misterinya, atau ini hanya soal Paradiso lagi?"

"Seratus untuk Midorima-kun," Akashi kembali ke laptopnya sendiri, "malah sebenarnya, ini melodi yang sering didengar Nero ketika ia berpetualang di Paradiso." Nero adalah nama karakter utama dalam buku itu, yang ceritanya sudah didengar Midorima berkali-kali hingga ia bahkan hafal deskripsi fisiknya. Nero adalah seorang pemuda yang tidak terlalu tinggi, rambutnya sehitam malam, kulitnya sepucat bulan, sedangkan matanya begitu biru cerah menyerupai langit musim panas. Suatu hari ia dipanggil ke Paradiso karena dipercaya dapat mengalahkan D'Oro, orang yang mengacam negeri itu dan ingin mengambil alih kekuasaannya. Sisanya adalah petualangannya di negeri ajaib dan _blablabla_ , sesuatu yang terdengar klasik seperti itu. Hingga hari itu pun Midorima masih tidak tertarik untuk membacanya.

"Tapi aku memang suka lagunya kok, serius," sambung Akashi, matanya berkilat jenaka, "terutama versi yang kau mainkan."

"Astaga," katanya lagi, "diamlah."

* * *

**..*..**

"Hanya perasaanku saja, atau akhir-akhir ini kau memang tidak pernah keluar dari sarangmu itu," komentar Midorima suatu siang ketika Akashi akhirnya keluar kamar untuk mengambil minum. Ia sedang membungkuk di atas meja, menyendok supnya dan meniup-niup.

"Kau berharap apa—di luar kamar dingin begini." Pemuda berambut merah itu bersandar ke sisi bak cuci.

"Di kamar terus juga tidak sehat, lho."

"Aku bakal keluar kamar kalau kita sudah punya pemanas sentral."

"Mimpi."

"Iya, kan." Akashi meneguk airnya, kemudian kembali membuka keran dan mengisi gelasnya. "Memangnya kau tidak kedinginan di sini?"

"Makanya aku duduk di _kotatsu_."

Ia menutup keran. Lalu membawa gelasnya dan duduk di seberang Midorima, dengan sengaja tidak menekuk tungkainya sehingga kakinya berada di pangkuan si pemuda berambut hijau. Midorima sudah menyerah memberitahunya untuk berhenti meluruskan kaki karena mejanya terlalu kecil, paham kalau Akashi melakukan itu agar bisa mengganggunya.

"Itu sup—wah, Midorima, kau memasak?"

"Ini instan."

"Antiklimaks sekali."

Midorima tergoda untuk menambahkan, "Makanya sana pergi belanja dan masak sesuatu supaya aku bisa makan dengan benar," tapi ia menahan kalimat itu dan melanjutkan makan tanpa membalas ucapannya. Akashi juga diam, memain-mainkan jari di bibir gelasnya. Midorima diam-diam memperhatikan pemuda itu, kulit Akashi memang selalu lebih pucat dari kulitnya sendiri, tapi hari itu ia terlihat tidak sehat. Ada bulan sabit gelap menggantung di bawah kedua matanya, padahal Midorima sudah tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu lagi sejak SMA. Ketika menyendok sisa sup terakhirnya, Midorima baru kembali bersuara, "Aku masih berpikir kalau kau butuh pergi keluar."

"Kalau aku pergi keluar," katanya, "apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, main basket? Ke toko buku?" usul Midorima setengah hati. "Apa pun asal bukan bertapa di dalam kamar."

"Kupikir memang inti dari liburan adalah bertapa di kamar."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa benar-benar bertapa, bukan?" Ia memandangi teman seapartemennya tajam. Yang sebenarnya ia ingin katakan adalah, Akashi banyak berubah sejak masa sekolah mereka. Sebelumnya jika punya waktu senggang sedikit, tidak peduli apa pun musimnya, ia akan latihan basket atau latihan fisik lain. Midorima juga selalu melatih tembakan tiga poinnya, dan setelah selesai dengan latihan pribadi, mereka biasanya menyisihkan sedikit waktu untuk _one-on-one_. (Midorima tidak pernah menang, tapi ia akan, karena ia berjanji untuk mengajari Akashi apa yang namanya kekalahan.)

"Memang tidak, aku membaca." Ada sedikit nada sarkastis di perkataan Akashi, yang diucapkan dengan wajah tersenyum. Ia hanya menghela napas, berdiri dan membawa mangkoknya ke bak cuci. "Buku itu lagi?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud dengan 'buku itu lagi' adalah Paradiso, maka jawabannya ya."

Tidak punya balasan lain, ia hanya berdecak. Untuk sesaat, yang terdengar hanyalah suara air keran.

"Midorima."

"Ya?"

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar berpikir begitu," kata Akashi, "ayo temani aku keluar."

"Ke mana?" Midorima berusaha sebisa mungkin terdengar acuh tak acuh, tapi sesungguhnya ia sangat lega Akashi akhirnya berkeinginan untuk melangkah ke luar rumah.

"Mau ke kafe tempat Nijimura-san kerja sambilan?" Akashi mengusulkan. "Aku ingin _espresso_ -nya."

Ia berlagak berpikir dulu, berusaha terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengelap peralatan makan. "Baiklah."

Mereka menghabiskan sore hari bersama-sama di kafe, memainkan dua set permainan _shogi_ di aplikasi ponsel (Akashi memenangi keduanya, seperti biasa), sebelum memesan sekotak donat untuk dibawa pulang. Setelah itu Akashi mengajaknya mampir ke pusat perbelanjaan, menyelipkan diri di antara arus manusia, dan berhenti untuk melihat-lihat rak musik klasik di toko CD. Begitu mereka keluar, hari telah begitu gelap dan lampu-lampu Natal yang menyala mengingatkan Midorima kalau tangal 25 sudah dekat. Mereka mengabaikan jarak dua stasiun dan pulang dengan berjalan kaki menembus hawa dingin, yang Midorima sama sekali tidak keberatan, karena semakin lama mereka mencapai apartemen, berarti semakin lama Akashi akan berada di luar. Siapa tahu udara bersuhu rendah bisa menyembuhkannya dari ketagihan buku-buku tua.

"Menurutmu," kata Akashi, "aku harus membeli bola basket baru, tidak?"

"Kalau kau sedang mencari sesuatu untuk dihadiahkan ke diri sendiri," Midorima berkata, "cari sepatu basket. Bolanya masih bisa pakai punyaku." Dalam hati, ia mulai memikirkan apakah ia juga sebaiknya mencari hadiah Natal.

"Mungkin kau benar," pemuda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku mantel, "agak lama juga sepertinya aku tidak bermain basket."

"Itu karena kau—" Midorima menghentikan ucapannya sendiri, urung menyebutkan judul buku yang dinilainya menjadi akar masalah. Akashi mendengus, kemudian tawanya bergulir. Midorima tidak tahu persis apa yang dianggapnya lucu, tapi ketika pemuda yang satunya bertanya apakah ia mau latihan basket bersama besok, mendadak hal lain jadi tidak masalah lagi.

Sekitar lima belas menit dari apartemen, mereka melewati sebuah taman kecil dan barisan lahan yang sedang dalam konstruksi. Beberapa bulan sebelumnya, di blok itu masih berdiri bangunan-bangunan yang kosong, gedung-gedung tua yang sempat masuk koran karena masalah peralihan pemilik atau sesuatu yang semacam itu, Midorima tidak terlalu tertarik tentang bisnis, jadi ia hanya mendengar semuanya dari Akashi. Sekarang, secara bertahap pengembang yang baru merobohkan gedung-gedung itu dan membangunnya lagi menjadi deretan toko baru. Di dekat salah satu gedung lama yang masih tersisa di ujung blok, Akashi memperlambat langkahnya. "Midorima, lihat papan nama toko yang ada di lantai satu itu tidak?"

"Kanjinya sudah agak mengabur," ia memicingkan mata, "tapi itu… tempat menato?"

"Kurasa tadinya begitu. _Irezumi_." Langkahnya berhenti ketika menyuarakan cara membaca kanji untuk tato. "Kau ingat cara menulis _irezumi_ yang satunya lagi? Bukan yang memakai kanji 'tinta'."

"Yang mana, ada banyak, kan?" Si pemuda berkacamata ikut berhenti. "Kalau maksudmu yang menggunakan kanji 'menusuk' dan 'biru'—"

"Nah, iya yang itu."

"Kenapa dengan yang itu?" Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kanji biru. _Biru_." Akashi menengadah. "Dibandingkan dengan yang lain, sekarang gedung ini jadi yang paling tinggi, ya."

"Hah?"

"Tidak," pemuda berambut merah itu beralih ke arahnya dan tersenyum, memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya agar mereka meneruskan perjalanan, "hanya tadi jadi tiba-tiba terpikir, kalau aku tidak ingat cara menulis kanji 'menusuk' yang dipakai di _irezumi_ itu."

"Masa?"

Akashi menyikutnya. "Tapi tidak masalah karena selalu ada Midorima-sensei yang bisa mengajarkan, iya kan, iya kan?"

"Akashi, kau bakal merusak donatnya," Midorima menahan tawa, berpura-pura mendengus sambil memindahkan kantung yang memuat kotak donat ke tangan kanannya, "kau ingat tidak kanjinya berapa goresan?"

* * *

**..*..**

Waktu itu awal bulan April, beberapa hari sebelum kelas-kelas dimulai dan mereka kembali berkuliah. Midorima pikir hari itu akan menjadi saat yang tepat untuk mengakrabkan diri lagi dengan kampus, jadi ia pergi ke sana untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan semasa liburan sebelum ke gimnasium dan melatih tembakan tiga poinnya. Ia mengirimi Akashi pesan, bertanya apakah ia ingin latihan bersama, namun hingga Midorima selesai pun, tidak ada balasan.

Hari mulai gelap dan gerimis turun ketika ia berjalan ke stasiun, dikirimnya lagi satu pesan, menanyakan apakah teman seapartemennya itu ingin dibawakan sesuatu untuk makan malam. Ia sengaja berjalan lambat dan berlama-lama di stasiun, tapi tetap tidak ada balasan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Paling-paling Akashi tertidur atau terlalu asyik dengan bukunya lagi; Midorima menghela napas dan menaiki kereta pulang.

Ketika tiba di rumah, ia mendapati kalau pintu depannya tidak terkunci. Pada saat itu perasaan-perasaan buruk mulai bermunculan di dadanya, sadar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia hampir tersandung _genkan_ karena buru-buru melepas sepatu dan meninggalkan payungnya yang masih meneteskan air di sana.

"Akashi?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Ruang tengah mereka gelap gulita.

Midorima mencari-cari sakelar lampu dan menariknya, dan seketika cahaya putih memenuhi ruangan. Tempat itu bersih dan rapi seperti biasa, meski ia sampai terpikir kalau tadi mungkin saja ada orang yang masuk ke sana, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda pencuri atau yang semacam itu. Semua barang berada di tempat terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Ia beranjak ke kulkas dan berharap menemukan pesan tertulis yang biasanya mereka tinggalkan untuk satu sama lain. Di kertas yang ditempel dengan magnet berbentuk wortel, ada tulisan tangan Akashi: _Aku memasak, cukup buatmu sampai besok malam._ Midorima membuka pintu kulkas dan mengintip ke dalam sekilas, meski ia tidak benar-benar memerhatikan apa saja yang ada di dalam sana.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi, tetap saja gagal mengusir firasat buruk yang menggelayutinya. Midorima mengetuk pintu kamar Akashi, dan membuka pintunya ketika tidak ada yang menyahut. Ia memeriksa kamar mandi, tapi juga tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ia masuk ke kamarnya sendiri dan meletakkan tas, tapi kemudian tidak tahan untuk tidak kembali ke ruang tengah. Midorima memandangi lukisan hutan yang digantung teman seapartemennnya sewaktu baru mereka pindah, berharap si rambut merah itu akan tiba-tiba muncul saja tidak peduli dari mana, yang penting perasaan buruknya bisa hilang. Ia tahu persis Akashi tidak akan lupa hal yang sepenting mengunci pintu, teman seapartemennya itu juga nyaris tidak pernah terlambat sehingga pergi tergesa-gesa dan lalai memastikan rumahnya sudah dikunci atau belum. Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Pada saat itu akhirnya ia bergeser ke meja, dan menemukan kunci rumah yang biasa dibawa Akashi ada di sana. Kunci itu menjadi pemberat selembar kertas—kertas dengan motif yang sama dengan yang mereka gunakan untuk menulis pesan di kulkas—dan juga ada tulisan tanganya, tertulis rapi menggunakan tinta hitam: _Dari Tebing Biru, Giallo akan menuntunku; aku pergi mencari kebahagiaan._

Untuk detik-detik pertama, Midorima hanya bisa duduk di sana, mata melebar di balik lensa kacamatanya, jantung berdebum beriringan dengan pemahaman memasuki kepala.

Detik berikutnya, ia bangkit begitu cepat hingga lututnya terantuk meja. Meremas pesan itu di satu tangan, membuka kontak dan menghubungi ponsel Akashi dengan gemetaran di tangan yang satunya lagi. Ia tidak cukup sabar untuk bahkan menunggu hingga dering ketiga; Midorima sudah mencapai pintu depan, terseret-seret sambil mengenakan sepatunya dan menekan tombol lift. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk, ia berjalan berputar-putar di tempatnya hingga elevator sampai ke lantai tempat dirinya berada. Midorima terus berusaha menghubungi Akashi selama di lift—tidak pernah perjalanannya dari lantai delapan ke lantai dasar menjadi begitu lama dan menyiksa—dan setelah tiba di bawah, ia langsung memacu langkah ke arah yang berlawanan dengan stasiun.

Sadar tidak kalau teleponnya tidak akan diangkat, Midorima mulai berlari, sepatunya menginjak jalanan yang masih basah sehabis gerimis, sekali menjejak genangan, mencipratkan air ke celana panjangnya. Ia menyumpah-nyumpah, "Astaga, Akashi—angkatlah," dipanggilnya lagi nomor itu, "untuk apa kau punya ponsel kalau tidak menggunakannya?!"

Midorima sadar, kalau Akashi begitu menyukai Paradiso dan sebisa mungkin mencari cara atau melakukan apa pun yang menurutnya bisa mendekatkannya dengan negeri itu. Dulu Midorima mengira, itu hanyalah sisa-sisa terakhir dari sifat kekanak-kanakan yang mungkin dipendamnya karena memiliki masa kecil yang keras. Tapi semakin usia mereka bertambah, obsesinya pada buku itu bukannya berkurang, malah semakin intens. Ia mengambil belokan tajam dan nyaris tergelincir di trotoar—kalau tebakannya benar, Akashi seharusnya berada di _gedung_ _itu_.

Ada satu bagian dari buku, Midorima ingat, ketika Nero dikejar serigala-serigala D'Oro hingga ke atas tebing. Tebing itu adalah salah satu yang tersisa dan menjulang lebih tinggi dari tebing-tebing lainnya, dinamakan Tebing Biru karena batuannya yang seakan bersinar dalam warna angkasa ketika tertimpa cahaya matahari. Di bawahnya ada air, dari sungai yang berkelok-kelok dan tidak pernah diketahui seberapa dalamnya. Nero sendirian dan terpojok, maka dibanding menyerahkan dirinya untuk dicabik-cabik peliharaan musuhnya, ia melompat ke ratusan meter ke bawah, siap menemui ajal di permukaan air yang akan jadi sekeras beton ketika ia mendarat. Tapi kemudian Giallo—manusia yang memiliki sayap-sayap burung, mengembang lebar dalam kilau kuning keemasan—menangkapnya dan membawanya pergi, dan di situlah, seperti cerita-cerita klasik lain ketika karakter utama dalam kisah fantasi melakukan sebuah perjalanan, ia menemukan seorang teman yang akan bersamanya hingga akhir perjuangan.

 _Yah_ , peduli setan dengan semua itu. Midorima cuma mau menemukan Akashi.

Petunjuknya pasti ada di waktu itu, ia yakin. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, di malam menjelang Natal mereka melewati gedung-gedung tua—Akashi mengatakannya sendiri dan sekarang semuanya berteriak dengan jelas di kepala Midorima. _Gedung yang tersisa dan lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya, tebing tempat Nero terpojok; kanji untuk "biru", Tebing Biru._ Ia telah mengenal si rambut merah terlalu lama untuk tidak menyadari kalau perkataannya, tidak peduli seremeh apa pun, mungkin saja mengimplisitkan sesuatu yang penting, dan karenanya Midorima selalu benar-benar mendengarkan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Ia tersengal, kakinya berdenyut-denyut, Midorima tiba di blok yang ia cari dan memutari gedung, mencari pintu belakang; persis seperti yang sudah ia duga, jalan masuk itu sudah tidak terkunci. Ia tidak mempertimbangkan kalau perkiraannya akan salah, tidak juga memikirkan apa yang terjadi seandainya ada yang memergokinya memasuki bangunan yang ditutup. Midorima sudah tidak menggunakan akal; ia hanya mengikuti insting, dan instingnya berkata Akashi ada di sana.

Midorima Shintarou berlari naik, memijak anak tangga di bawah penerangan terbatas layar ponsel, ketika tiba di atas ia menemukan orang ia cari, tapi tidak berhasil menghentikannya.

Akashi Seijuurou melompat—menuju kekosongan, menuju keabadian, menuju Paradiso; mencari kebahagiaan.

* * *

Midorima mematikan laptop setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, kemudian mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli makan siang sekaligus malam. Ia menghabiskan sepanjang hari itu dengan membereskan apartemen dan mencuci baju. Mimpinya akan Paradiso semalam menyadarkannya kalau mungkin saja, ia yang sekarang jadi terobsesi soal Akashi dan negeri khayalan itu— _tapi wajar, bukan?_ Sebagian dari dirinya berusaha mencari pembelaan. Wajar saja jadi penasaran kalau sahabatnya mendadak menghilang dengan cara yang seperti itu. Ia bisa saja menyangkal apa yang dilihatnya, tapi Midorima tidak pernah ragu sedikit pun. Akashi pasti masih hidup, di suatu tempat di seberang sana.

Ketika hari menggelap ia teringat bahwa dirinya punya kelas pagi, dan sehabis menghabiskan makan malamnya lalu melewatkan beberapa jam dengan membaca, pemuda itu tidur sesuai dengan jadwal, memastikan dirinya akan mendapat istirahat yang cukup besok pagi. Midorima mematikan lampu dan memejamkan mata.

Saat membukanya lagi, dilihatnya langit musim panas dan sungai keperakan yang ujungnya menghilang ke horizon. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pegangan dari batu, seketika tersadar kalau dirinya sedang berada di jembatan. Begitu merasakan pergerakan di ujung matanya, pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati Takao berdiri di sebelahnya.

Midorima telah kembali ke Paradiso.

[1] Meja rendah dari kayu yang dilapisi futon/selimut tebal, dengan pemanas di bawahnya.

[2] Kasur tradisional Jepang, dari matras empuk dan selimut yang dapat dilipat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalau ada yang kepo, mungkin mau nengok Greensleeves versinya David Nevue? :") Anggap aja versi yang dimainin Midorima kayak gitu ;v; /ye


End file.
